Fouinement Malefoy
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand Harry doit réparer les gaffes de Ron.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour,_

_Je reposte enfin l'une de mes premières fic' de mon ancien compte. Je vais essayer de poster au moins 5 chapitres la semaine, mais ayant un emploi du temps chargé, je ne sais rien vous promettre.  
><em>

_Bien entendu, l'histoire et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire._

_Bonne (re)lecture =)_

Plume.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue.<span>_

Son réveil venait à peine de sonner que déjà, quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte. Sans grande motivation, Harry Potter – sauveur du monde des sorciers depuis maintenant trois ans – se leva de son fauteuil. Se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son appartement Moldu, il en ouvrit la porte et découvrit son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, l'air paniqué.

‒ Ron ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

‒ Harry, j'ai un problème... répondit le rouquin, désignant une cage de transport.

Se penchant pour regarder l'animal se trouvait à l'intérieur, le survivant haussa un sourcil.

‒ Un furet ? questionna-t-il en montrant la bête tapie au fond de la cage.

‒ En fait, c'est une fouine, crut bon de préciser Ron.

‒ Pourquoi…

‒ C'est Malefoy, le coupa-t-il.

Écarquillant les yeux, Harry se poussa pour laisser son meilleur ami rentrer. Dans quel guêpier était-il encore allé se fourrer ?

Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés dans le canapé crème du salon, Harry ne put que demander des explications à Ron. Une légère panique dans la voix, celui-ci lui raconta tout…

Comme il partait le lendemain en voyage de noces avec Hermione, il avait voulu aller acheter de quoi lui préparer un dîner romantique, afin de lui montrer un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait une fois sur place.

Malheureusement, en chemin, il avait croisé Malefoy et avait ressenti l'irrésistible besoin de se venger pour tout ce que le serpentard leur avait fait subir à Poudlard. Alors, après avoir échangé quelques répliques acerbes, très énervé, il avait envoyé un sortilège de métamorphose sur Malefoy, qu'il avait ensuite vu se transformer en fouine.

Se rendant compte qu'il était allé un peu loin, et surtout, qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis pour ça, il avait attrapé l'animal et tenté de lui rendre son apparence normale, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu...

Tellement sous l'emprise de la colère en jetant le sort, il était incapable de se souvenir de la formule exacte. Il ne pouvait donc pas lancer le contre-sort…

Paniqué, il avait immédiatement transplané chez son meilleur ami, après avoir enfermé Malefoy dans une cage.

‒ Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Harry, après avoir attentivement écouté son presque frère.

‒ Eh bien, je n'ose pas prévenir Mione… Demain, comme tu le sais, c'est notre voyage de noces. Si par malheur je venais à lui annoncer une pareille nouvelle maintenant, elle me tuerait. Alors...

Ron se coupa, comme hésitant.

‒ Alors ? l'encouragea Harry.

‒ J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être le garder et essayer trouver une solution ?

‒ Attends. Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu veux vraiment que je laisse Malefoy vivre chez moi et qu'en plus, je l'aide ?

‒ Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais s'il te plaît, fait le... le supplia son meilleur ami. Au nom de notre amitié... tenta-t-il.

‒ Ron, soupira le survivant.

‒ Oui ?

‒ Tire-toi vite d'ici avant que je ne regrette ma décision et ne change d'avis.

‒ Je t'adore ! s'exclama le roux avant de rentrer chez lui.

Désormais seul, Harry regarda Drago, maintenant réduit à l'état de fouine, et prit de pitié pour son ennemi, il voulut le sortir de sa cage.

Seulement, alors qu'il le tenait en main, l'animal lui enfonça ses dents dans la paume. Étouffant un cri de douleur, le jeune homme le renvoya dans sa prison assez brutalement.

‒ Si tu veux rester là-dedans, c'est ton problème après tout ! dit-il en quittant son appartement.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est tout pour le prologue. Je suis ouverte à toute critique.<em>


	2. Repas en commun

_Voilà le chapitre 1,_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review ^^_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 1 : repas en commun.<em>

Drago détestait cette foutue cage !

« Qu'est-il donc passé dans la tête de cet imbécile de Weasley pour me transformer en fouine ? Moi, un Malefoy ! Et m'amener chez Potter en plus ! », pesta-t-il.

Certes, l'ancien serpentard s'était attendu à ce que ce fichu roux le torture… Mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru sadique au point de le livrer au survivant ! Survivant qu'il n'allait certainement pas rater l'occasion de lui fait payer tout ce qu'il avait fait...

« Par Salazar, sortez-moi de là », pria-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que lorsque Potter l'avait pris en main ! Paniqué, il s'était attendu à être broyé sur place ! Pas très réjoui par cette monstrueuse perspective, il l'avait donc mordu.

« Ce n'était que de la légitime défense après tout ! », tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Il avait alors brutalement ré-atterri dans cette cage qu'il haïssait tant. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'ancien griffondor était partit le laissant seul.µ

« Et on ose appeler ça un héros ! »

Néanmoins, la phrase que le balafré lui avait crachée lui restait en tête… Avait-il vraiment eu l'intention de le sortir de sa récente prison ?

Grâce à sa légendaire mauvaise foi, Drago fut vite convaincu que Potter avait juste voulu le torturer. Sa conviction ne fit que croître lorsqu'il le vit revenir avec une autre cage ! Certes, il s'agissait bien là d'une cage plus grande et plus luxueuse que celle de la belette, mais ça restait une prison quand même. Cela, Drago ne pouvait l'accepter !

« Un Malefoy est un être libre ! », proclama-t-il fièrement sans sa tête.

Harry déposa la cage dans un coin de sa chambre, près de la cheminée, et déclara :

‒ Au moins, tu auras plus de place et tu n'auras pas froid.

Avait-il vraiment l'intention de prendre soin de lui ? Cela devait cacher quelque chose…

« Et je compte bien découvrir quoi avant que tu puisses me faire du mal petit pote Potter ! » se promit-il.

Ledit Potter prit la petite cage, approcha son ouverture de l'entrée de la grande cage et demanda à Malefoy de passer de l'une à l'autre. Mais la fouine, ne voulant pas lui accorder ce plaisir, s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa prison actuelle.

Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, Harry secoua alors celle-ci et fit tomber Malefoy dans la cage qu'il venait d'acheter. Il eut presque envie de rire en voyant le regard courroucé de l'animal.

‒ Je t'en prie, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il. N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser, tu n'avais qu'à entrer quand je te le demandais.

Harry partit dans son bureau alors que Drago fulminait d'être traité de la sorte.

Soudain, la bête eut une idée ! Se mettant à sauter dans tous les coins et recoins de sa cage, il prit bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, son manège réussit et le survivant sortit de l'autre pièce, énervé.

‒ C'est bon, Malefoy, j'ai compris ! cria-t-il.

Et il entrebâilla la porte de la cage.

Drago en fut sidéré ! Il avait certes voulu embêter Potter, c'était un fait. Mais il ne s'attendait à ce que celui-ci lui ouvre !

« Est-il malade ? »

Tout de même bien décidé à faire enrager sa némésis, Drago se mit à courir partout, renversant les bibelots, griffant ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, etc. Jusqu'au moment où le survivant lui envoya un sort qui le fit retourner dans sa prison.

‒ Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Malefoy. Tu viens de laisser passer ta seule chance de pouvoir quitter ta cage, souffla Potter. Dorénavant, tu resteras là-dedans ! Tu n'en sortiras que lorsque tu auras retrouvé ton apparence humaine. Et sache que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ma priorité !

Vexé et humilié, Drago entra dans _sa_ maisonnette en bois et n'en sortit que tard le soir, quand une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller le museau.

Harry ne put esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il vit Malefoy quitter son trou, les narines frémissantes. Il songea qu'il n'avait pas dû manger grand-chose depuis sa métamorphose. Le survivant finit de préparer le souper et se mit une assiette à table. Puis, il prit un bol, le rempli à ras bord et alla le déposer dans la cage de Malefoy, qui le regardait, plus que sceptique.

‒ Ne fais pas la fine bouche, Malefoy, le pria le balafré. Je te jure que ce n'est pas empoisonné. Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée et tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne te force pas à manger de la nourriture pour furet.

Tout de même méfiant, Drago s'approcha du bol et goûta une bouchée du plat préparé par son ennemi, qui osa en plus lui souhaiter un bon appétit.

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, c'était délicieux. Le serpentard vu même Potter sourire en le regardant manger. Quand il vit ce sourire, il eut presque une once de remord de l'avoir mordu et d'avoir saccager son appartement. Presque. Cependant, il ne digérait toujours pas ce que le sauveur du monde sorcier lui avait dit : il n'était pas sa priorité !

« Un Malefoy est toujours une priorité ! » Il voulait retrouver son corps d'apollon et au plus vite !

‒ Malefoy ? demanda soudain Harry

La fouine releva la tête.

‒ Je sais que cette situation n'est pas plus facile pour toi que pour moi. Alors, je pense qu'on devrait faire des efforts...

Malefoy émit un grognement.

« Moi, faire des efforts pour toi ? » eut-il envie de pouffer.

‒ Tu es désespérant... soupira l'ancien rouge et or. J'irais à la bibliothèque demain matin voir les différents sorts de métamorphose qu'il existe. En attendant, bonne nuit...

Drago le regarda partir dans la salle de bain et éprouva cette fois-ci véritablement, du remord. Des efforts ? Potter en faisait, et ce depuis le début... Il essayait vraiment d'être gentil. Il se promit mentalement de mieux se comporter le lendemain et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par les émotions de la journée.

* * *

><p><em>A demain pour un nouveau chapitre ^^<em>


	3. Chat alors !

_Comme promis, voilà la suite ^^_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 2 : Chat alors !<em>

Le lendemain à midi, Harry rentra de la bibliothèque, contrarié. Il n'avait rien trouvé ! Aucun sortilège de métamorphose ne correspondait à l'état de Malefoy !

« Combien de temps vais-je devoir chercher ? Combien de temps devrais-je supporter d'avoir une fouine exécrable dans mon appartement ? », se demanda-t-il.

Mais que lui avait-il pris d'accepter la requête de Ron ?

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, n'avait-il pas le droit de mener une vie tranquille ?

Énervé, il poussa la porte de son appartement, espérant que Malefoy n'ait pas trouvé le moyen de sortir de sa cage pour ensuite détruite son mobilier. Il fut ravi de constater que cela n'était pas le cas.

« Heureusement, je crois que j'aurais été capable de l'étriper de mes propres mains ».

Épuisé par ses recherches et par ses réflexions, il alla dans sa chambre, se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit sans même un regard pour Malefoy et soupira. Puis, sentant deux yeux interrogateurs posés sur lui, il se releva et déclara :

‒ Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé à la bibliothèque. Il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience.

La fouine se contenta de hocher la tête et le survivant fût heureux de constater que son ennemi faisait des efforts et prenait sur lui.

« Peut-être que ça ne sera pas aussi horrible que je le pense », se surprit-il à croire.

‒ Tu as faim ? le questionna-t-il ensuite.

Drago remua la tête et l'ancien rouge et or sourit. Sans la parole et lorsqu'il faisait des efforts, le serpentard pouvaitpresque être agréable. Presque. Il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.

Se dirigeant dans sa cuisine pour préparer le dîner, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre du salon. Il ne voulait pas que sa maison se mette à sentir l'animal.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il était en train de cuisiner le repas, Harry entendit Malefoy courir dans sa cage en poussant des cris stridents.<p>

« Le calme a été de bien courte durée... », se désola-t-il.

Sa némésis cesserait-elle un jour de lui chercher des noises ?

Agacé, il sortit de la cuisine. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il fut stupéfait du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il en resta même sans voix un quart de seconde.

Un chat se trouvait sur la cage de Malefoy. Il avait une patte à travers les barreaux et essayait d'atteindre sa proie, qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Pauvre Malefoy », ne put-il s'empêcher de songer, alarmé.

L'ex-griffondor s'empressa d'attraper le félin, qui le griffa, lui arrachant un juron. Bien vite, il le remit dehors et referma la fenêtre. Jamais encore un chat n'était entré chez lui. Pourtant, il ouvrait sa fenêtre très régulièrement.

« À croire que Malefoy porte la poisse », sourit-il intérieurement.

Même si c'était quelque peu mesquin, il se surprit à songer que ce n'était qu'une juste vengeance pour tout ce que Drago avait jadis fait subir aux premières années.

Tout de même un peu inquiet pour son ennemi – sa frayeur avait dû être grande –, il s'approcha de la cage et l'appela. L'animal se cachait dans _sa_ maisonnette.

‒ Malefoy... murmura-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

‒ Malefoy, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Se pendant un peu plus, il distingua une boule de poil toute tremblante et fut pris de pitié.

‒ Sors de là, le pria-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne te ferais rien.

À contrecœur et méfiante, la fouine sortit de son trou et lança au survivant un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

En voyant ce regard, Harry devina que Drago était convaincu que tout était arrivé par sa faute.

‒ Malefoy, souffla-t-il calmement, je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien dans ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard on ne peut plus sceptique.

‒ Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu ouvrir cette fenêtre dans le seul but qu'un chat vienne t'agresser ? le questionna-t-il.

Malefoy hésitait. Après tout, Potter était le sauveur au grand cœur. Attaquer quelqu'un dans son dos ne lui ressemblait pas…

‒ Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda son ennemi.

Le serpentard n'eut plus de doute. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître à ses yeux, le survivant n'y était pour rien.

Ouvrant la cage, Harry avança sa main vers l'animal, qui eut un mouvement de recul et un petit cri apeuré.

‒ Je ne te ferai pas de mal, promit-il. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne sois pas blessé.

Restant malgré tout très méfiant, Malefoy se laissa prendre par sa némésis.

Ce dernier fut rassuré lorsqu'il constata que le chat n'avait pas réussi à toucher l'ex vert et or. Il se surprit même à caresser le soyeux et doux pelage de son ennemi, qui se détendit malgré lui sous les caresses.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il fut sûr que la bête était apaisée, Harry la remit délicatement dans sa cage et déclara qu'il allait finir le repas.

* * *

><p><em>A demain pour le prochain chapitre =)<em>


	4. Une mauvaise surprise peut en cacher

_Voilà la suite ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements =)_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 3 : Une mauvaise surprise peut en cacher une meilleure…<em>

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Drago vivait chez le survivant et que celui-ci cherchait une solution à son problème.

Après avoir fouillé dans tous les livres de métamorphose, Harry s'était mis à lire de vieux manuscrits de potions, dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui pourrait rendre son état normal à son ennemi. Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent, ses recherches restaient vaines...

Un, on frappa violemment à la porte, faisant sursauter l'ex rouge et or. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs la très mauvaise idée d'aller ouvrir...

‒ Parkinson ? demanda-t-il avant de recevoir une gifle de la furie.

‒ Où est-il !? hurla ladite furie

‒ Qui ?

‒ _Mon_ Drago !

L'ancien griffondor se prit une deuxième gifle, mentale cette fois-ci.

« Comment peut-elle être au courant ? », s'interrogea-t-il, aussi surpris qu'en colère.

‒ Pourquoi serait-il ici ? cracha-t-il, mentant du mieux qu'il put ?

« Pitié, faites qu'elle ne s'acharne pas trop… »

‒ Ne joue pas les innocents !

« Et merde ! »

‒ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-il froidement.

‒ Arrête ton jeu, Potter ! Théodore a vu Weasley le changer en fouine et ensuite venir ici. Alors... Tu vas tout de suite me laisser passer, pigé ! cria-t-elle en le bousculant et en entrant dans l'appartement pour se mettre à fouiller partout.

Mais Harry ne comptait pas la laisser faire !

* * *

><p>Dans sa cage, Drago avait blêmi lorsqu'il avait reconnu la <em>douce<em> voix de Pansy…

Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé que jamais, il ne se marierait avec elle, la jeune fille était devenue pire qu'une sangsue et faisait maints et maints efforts pour le conquérir. En vain bien entendu

« Je suis trop bien pour elle », songea-t-il amèrement.

Intérieurement, il remerciait le survivant de ne pas avoir dit à Pansy qu'il était bel et bien ici, même si elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à le découvrir.

Il entendit « son sauveur » lui crier de s'en aller, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire chez lui. Mais hélas, la jeune sorcière était plus têtue qu'un hippogriffe !

« Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en ! » priait l'ex vert et argent.

Finalement, ce que Drago redoutait arriva : Pansy ouvrit la porte de la chambre du héros national comme une furie. Par malheur, elle le vit.

« Noooon… »

‒ _Mon _Drago ! Tu es vivant !

« Je ne suis et ne serai jamais ton Drago ! », pensa le principal concerné.

Pansy ouvrit la porte de la cage et empoigna la fouine. En essayant de s'accrocher aux barreaux, l'animal se blessa la patte avant gauche.

La furie le serra ensuite contre elle en lui susurrant des paroles telles que « je vais te sauver »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé ! »

Tournant les yeux vers Harry, il lui envoya une demande d'aide muette.

« Pitié, Potter, pour une fois, j'ai besoin que tu joues au héros ! », implora-t-il.

‒ Parkinson, lâche-le ! ordonna le survivant au bout d'un instant.

« Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt, idiot ! », cracha Drago.

Évidemment, personne ne fit attention à son petit couinement…

‒ Jamais ! protesta Parkinson. Je l'emmène avec moi ! Je trouverai une solution. Toi tu ne feras que le maltraiter !

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Au secours ! »

Désespéré, Drago la mordit férocement et sauta dans les bras de Potter. Celui-ci le rattrapa de justesse.

‒ Drago ! s'indigna Pansy.

‒ Je pense que le message est clair. Il ne veut pas partir avec toi... se moqua le sauveur.

« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même ».

Vexée et blessée, la jeune fille s'en alla en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

« Bon débarras », songèrent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

><p>Ce fut seulement après son départ qu'Harry vit le tremblement de la bestiole. Il se mit donc à le caresser et à le rassurer.<p>

‒ C'est fini maintenant. Elle est partie... murmura-t-il doucement.

Remarquant la blessure de l'animal, il déclara :

‒ On va aller soigner ça...

Il l'emmena alors dans sa salle de bain, le déposa sur l'évier, désinfecta la plaie et lui fit un petit bandage. Tout en faisant cela, il continua à le rassurer, car la fouine ne cessait de trembler.

Drago, quant à lui, aperçut la marque rouge sur la joue de Potter.

« Pansy l'a frappé ! » se fâcha-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi cela l'affectait.

Ce n'était que Potter après tout…

« Quand je serai pleinement redevenu moi, tu me le payeras Pansy. Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de faire souffrir le sauveur ! », se donna-t-il comme explication.

Le reprenant dans ses bras, Harry alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Bien que les tremblements de l'animal aient cessés, il continua ses douces caresses.

‒ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air vraiment inquiet.

Se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras, l'ancien serpentard s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Quand il se réveilla, Malefoy fut surpris de ne pas se trouver dans sa cage, mais bien dans le canapé de Potter.<p>

‒ La marmotte s'éveille enfin, se moqua ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse, Drago s'étira.

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi », pensa-t-il.

‒ Écoute, commença le survivant. Je sais que, lorsque j'étais en colère, je t'ai dit que tu resterais tout le temps dans ta cage, mais si tu le veux, tu peux te promener librement dans l'appartement. Cependant, ça marche seulement si tu promets de ne plus faire de dégâts. Alors ?

Heureuse, la fouine hocha la tête et Harry sourit.

* * *

><p><em>A vendredi pour la suite =)<em>


	5. Théodore

_Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews =)_

_Voilà le chapitre 4, bonne lecture._

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 4 : Théodore.<em>

‒ Malefoy ? l'appela Harry.

La fouine daigna montrer le bout de son nez et fixa le survivant.

« Tu as de la chance, Potter. Je suis d'humeur clémente et veux bien t'accorder un peu de ma précieuse attention », songea-t-elle.

‒ Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, lui apprit ledit Potter.

« Je suis réduit à l'état de fouine au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué... Idiot ! »

‒ Il faut que j'aie voir Nott !

« T'es Malade ! », paniqua l'animal.

‒ S'il a vu Ron te changer en fouine, il a probablement entendu le sort lancé. Je n'ai pas de meilleure idée pour le moment. J'ai l'espoir d'être sur une bonne piste.

« Ta théorie tient debout Potter, mais tu sembles oublier une chose… Jamais il n'acceptera de t'aider ! »

Drago aurait bien voulu que l'ancien griffondor puisse l'entendre, mais hélas, c'était peine perdue…

‒ Donc, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi pour qu'il me croie et accepte de nous aider ! finit sa némésis

« Peine perdue. Théo me déteste. Et c'est peu dire, crois-moi ! Il est fol amoureux de Pansy et ne supporte pas qu'elle me tourne autour. De plus, il ne doit pas t'apprécier grandement non plus... »

N'ayant évidemment pas perçu les pensées de l'animal, Harry alla chercher l'horrible cage de transport de Weasley et lui demanda de rentrer dedans. Drago recula.

« Il est hors de question que je retourne là-dedans ! Je suis un Malefoy tout de même ! »

‒ T'es chiant, Malefoy, dit le sauveur en rangeant la cage de transport.

Puis, plus doucement, il ajouta :

‒ Si je te porte le temps de transplaner, ça te va ?

L'animal hocha la tête, content de sa petite victoire.

* * *

><p>Arrivé devant l'habitation de Théodore, Harry frappa à la porte.<p>

‒ Potter ? demanda Nott, surpris, en ouvrant l'huis.

‒ Je peux entrer ?

‒ Je peux te casser la gueule pour avoir fait de la peine à Pansy !? répliqua Théo.

‒ Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas, hasarda l'ex rouge et or, mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes. C'est au sujet de ton ami Malefoy ! expliqua-t-il en montrant la fouine, toujours dans ses bras.

‒ Ce n'est pas mon ami ! cracha hargneusement Théodore.

« C'est pas gagné... »,songea Drago.

Finalement, comme il voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas près de s'en aller, Nott les laissa pénétrer chez lui à contrecœur et le survivant déposa Malefoy à terre.

L'ancien serpentard les fit entrer au salon et, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie, les invita à s'asseoir. Potter s'assit dans un fauteuil et Drago le rejoignit, s'installant sur l'accoudoir.

‒ Alors Potter, que me veux-tu ? fit leur hôte d'une voix doucereuse.

‒ J'aimerais savoir si tu as entendu le sort que Ron a jeté à Malefoy ? demanda-t-il du plus calmement qu'il put.

‒ Oui, je l'ai entendu...

‒ Quel était-il ?

‒ Je ne compte pas te le dire, se moqua Nott.

« Je m'en doutais », pensa la fouine.

‒ Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

‒ Pour une fois, ce n'est même pas contre toi, Potter !

Se tournant vers Drago, Nott ajouta :

‒ Te voilà devenu ce que tu es réellement : une vermine ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! cracha-t-il. Tu n'es plus rien depuis l'arrestation de tes parents !

« Enfoiré ! »

‒ Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! intervient Potter. Tu pourrais faire un geste et l'aider ! Vous avez été ami !

‒ Ton côté griffondor te perdra... Profite plutôt du fait d'avoir de la compagnie...

‒ Pardon ?

‒ Voyons Potter, ne joue pas les innocents. Ça doit te plaire d'avoir un peu de compagnies, même si c'est la sienne. Tu n'as plus de famille, ils sont tous morts à cause de toi ! Et tes deux meilleurs amis filent le parfait amour. Tu es tout seul, Potter...

Drago pouvait sentir et voir toute la colère du survivant. Ses poings s'étaient crispés et posés sur ses cuisses. Il aurait aimé mettre une bonne droite dans la tête de ce petit con de Nott, mais à la place, impuissant, il vient se placer sur les genoux de Potter et se frotta contre son poing, quémandant ainsi une caresse.

Voyant la tentative de Drago pour le réconforter, le griffondor se calma et le gratouilla.

« C'est étrange de la part de Malefoy », ne put-il s'empêcher de songer.

Puis, il se leva en tenant Drago et déclara, avant de transplaner chez lui :

‒ on se passera de ton aide !

* * *

><p>Une fois rentré, Drago se posa plusieurs questions.<p>

« Pourquoi Potter m'a-t-il défendu ? Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé une caresse !? Que m'a-t-il pris de l'aider et pourquoi ai-je été peiné pour lui ? Un Malefoy n'aurait jamais agi comme ça ! » se reprocha-t-il.

‒ Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais merci, Drago... lui sourit l'ex rouge et or.

« Drago ? Il m'a appelé Drago ? Au diable les principes des Malefoy ! »

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ^^<em>

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite =)_


	6. Weasley et fantôme

_Bonjour ^^_

_Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos gentilles reviews =)_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 5 : Weasley et fantôme.<em>

Harry lisait tranquillement un livre, Drago sur ses genoux, quand George Weasley arriva par la cheminée. La fouine sursauta, faisant rire Harry. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir.

« On ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy... », songe-t-il.

Certains principes étaient plus durs à oublier que d'autres…

Après s'être dépoussiéré, George regarda Harry, puis l'animal sur ses genoux, avant de s'exclamer :

‒ Harry ! C'est vrai alors ?

‒ Bonjour à toi aussi, répond le jeune homme, taquin. Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

‒ Malefoy changé en fouine…. Ron m'a écrit pour me raconter ce qu'il avait fait et pour me demander de t'aider. Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu de mal à y croire.

« Weasley a parlé ! Catastrophe ! », s'horrifia la petite bête.

‒ Et pourtant, Drago est bel et bien devenu une fouine.

‒ Tu t'en sors ? questionna le rouquin.

‒ J'avoue ne pas encore avoir trouvé la solution…

‒ Non, non, rit-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est : est-ce que tu t'en sors pour supporter ce petit abruti de Malefoy ?

‒ Beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé, sourit Harry ?

« Quoi !? Il m'insulte et tu ne le reprends même pas ! »,s'indigna Drago.

‒ En fait, je suis assez pressé, avoua George. Je dois vite retourner à la boutique. Je voulais juste te proposer quelque chose avant.

‒ Je t'écoute. Au point où j'en suis, toute proposition est bien venue.

‒ Avec Lee, on a besoin d'un cobaye pour tester nos nouveaux produits...

« Non ! Potter, t'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! », maugréa Malefoy

Le survivant rigola, le vexant.

‒ je ne préfère pas, dit-il finalement, à son grand soulagement.

‒ Pas de problème, assura le roux. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Je vais y aller, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver.

‒ Merci, George.

Un dernier sourire, et le frère de Ron était parti.

Vexé par le comportement du survivant, la fouine descendit de ses genoux et grogna.

‒ Ça ne va pas, Malefoy ?

L'animal l'ignora et lui tourna le dos. Alors, Harry reprit sa lecture.

« Il ose m'ignorer en plus ! »

Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi, Harry lisant et Drago boudant dans un coin.

* * *

><p>Dans l'après-midi, le griffondor entendit un drôle de bruit dans la cuisine, comme si quelqu'un venait d'y transplaner. Méfiant, il s'y dirigea et, quand il y fût, frôla la crise cardiaque, car le fantôme de Severus Rogue se tenait devant lui.<p>

‒ Eh bien, Potter ! pour la politesse, on repassera, l'agressa celui-ci.

‒ C'est vous qui êtes entré sans avoir été invité, rétorqua Harry.

‒ Passons.

Ce disant, l'ancien mangemort eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.

‒Je suis là pour Drago., poursuivit-il. Je sais ce qu'il a et ce n'est pas avec une potion que vous résoudrez le problème. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est une bonne nouvelle vu vos talents en cette matière…

‒ Qu'a Drago exactement ? le questionna Harry, faisait fi des insultes.

‒ Votre ami l'a accidentellement transformé en animagus.

‒ Comment ? s'étonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas censé être possible, si ? » se demandait-il.

‒ Vous avez très bien compris, Potter !

‒ Comment puis-je lui rendre son apparence normale, dans ce cas, Monsieur ?

‒ Vous ne le pouvez pas. Seul lui le peut. Vous devriez le lui dire.

« Est-il apparu dans ma cuisine pour m'aider ? »

‒ Vous devriez le lui dire vous-même, votre protégé me fait la tête, expliqua-t-il.

‒ Il a sa fierté, Potter ! N'oubliez pas qu'il reste un Malefoy. Vous ne l'avez pas défendu quand le frère de ce stupide Weasley l'a traité d'« abruti », vous avez ensuite ri à sa proposition et vous l'avez de nouveau appelé Malefoy. Croyez-moi, même s'il s'en est souvent vanté, Drago déteste porter le nom de Malefoy...

Sur ce, le fantôme de son ancien professeur de potion disparut, le laissant seul face à ses réflexions…

* * *

><p>Plus tard, le survivant alla trouver Drago pour lui expliquer sa discussion avec Rogue.<p>

Lorsqu'il fût au courant de sa position d'animagus, l'animal hocha la tête, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de râler...

Agacé, Harry l'attrapa et, sans le brusquer ni lui faire le moindre mal, le mit à hauteur de son visage et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

‒ Alors Drago, on est rancunier ?

La fouine lui tira la langue.

‒ Quelle maturité dis-moi ! Et après, tu te vexes lorsque l'on te traite d'abruti... Ou qu'on ne le dément pas...

Si Drago était toujours humain, il aurait sans nul doute rougi.

‒ Mais, laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose : ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne dément pas un truc qu'on le pense forcément, tu sais ?

Réalisant à quel point son comportement avait été puéril, Drago hocha honteusement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.

« Mais n'imagine pas pour autant pouvoir m'humilier une seconde fois ! », pesta-t-il.

‒ Autre chose, continua l'ex rouge et or, même si j'ai ri de la proposition du frère de Ron, saches que je ne l'aurai jamais autorisé à se servir de toi comme d'un vulgaire cobaye.

Heureux de l'entendre, Drago lui lécha affectueusement le nez, le faisant sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ? =)<em>


	7. Pardonne-moi

_Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_La suite est là, bonne lecture =)_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 6 : Pardonne-moi…<em>

Drago n'en pouvait plus.

Trois jours ! Trois jours qu'il tentait en vain de retrouver sa forme humaine !

« Toi seul peux arriver à te retransformer… Il en a de bonnes Potter ! », songea-t-il amèrement.

Dès qu'il voyait Weasley, fouine ou non, il l'étranglait pour ce qu'il avait fait ! C'était une promesse !

Découragé, l'ancien serpentard alla s'avachir dans le canapé et soupira, dans la mesure où une fouine le peut.

‒ Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda le survivant.

« Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ? », pensa l'animal en levant les yeux au ciel.

‒ Je vois, c'est le moral, déclara-t-il.

« Psychologue à tes heures perdues ? »

‒ Tu arriveras à reprendre forme humaine, ne t'en fais donc pas. En attendant, je connais un excellent remède contre les coups de blues !

« Et ce fameux remède, c'est… ? »

Se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, Harry en sortit une coupole, qu'il mit ensuite devant Drago.

« De la mousse au chocolat ? Tu te moques de moi, Potter ! », pesta l'animal.

‒ Goûte au lieu de faire cette tête... le réprimanda l'ex rouge et or. Je l'ai faite ce matin.

Se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, la fouine mangea du bout de la langue et fut transporté au paradis tant c'était délicieux !

« Oh mon dieu ! », pensa-t-il.

‒ C'est bon ? demanda malicieusement l'ancien grifffondor, voyant l'animal se délecter de son repas.

« Potter, je tuerai pour ta mousse au chocolat ! »

Quand le plat fut presque vide, Drago, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce délice, lécha le fond de la coupole. Malheureusement, il glissa et tomba avec.

En se brisant, le verre lui entailla le museau !

‒ Drago ! s'exclama le survivant, inquiet.

Il alla rapidement près de lui, le prit dans ses bras et sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort de guérison.

Seulement, la fouine se débattit et le mordit, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Mais pourquoi lutte-t-il tout à coup ? », se demanda-t-il.

Ne voulant pas laisser l'animal ensanglanté, Harry ne le lâcha pas et lui lança le sortilège. La bête le griffa au visage !

« Lâche-moi, Potter ! », hurla-t-il dans sa tête, en proie à la panique.

Furieux, Harry le reposa au sol, lui jetant un regard plus que noir et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, tout de même rassurer d'avoir réussi à le soigner.

Il n'en revenait pas, l'ex serpentard l'avait attaqué et lui, il s'inquiétait encore à son sujet !

« Je suis vraiment un abruti ! », pesta-t-il.

* * *

><p>Après avoir griffé et mordu le survivant, Drago avait cru qu'il allait devoir retourner dans sa cage, mais Harry ne l'y avait pas renvoyé. Il ne lui adressait tout bonnement plus la parole. L'ex serpentard s'en voulait énormément de ce qu'il avait fait.<p>

Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Quand il avait vu l'ancien rouge et or pointer sa baguette sur lui, il avait revu son père lui lançant un doloris pour avoir accidentellement brisé un vase et avait pris peur.

La même peur qu'il le prenait au ventre à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son enfance.

« Potter doit me détester maintenant... », se désespéra-t-il.

Drago éprouva alors quelque chose d'encore inconnu pour lui : le besoin de s'excuser, de se faire pardonner...

Bien qu'il était fort tard et que le survivant devait sans doute déjà dormir, Drago se faufila dans sa chambre et sauta gracieusement sur le lit. Comme il l'avait deviné, Harry était assoupi.

Grâce à la lumière qui passait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'ex vert et argent put voir la joue griffée du griffondor. La culpabilité l'envahit encore plus.

Pris de remords, l'animal lécha la blessure.

‒ Malefoy ? fit le blessé, une fois réveillé.

_« Non, c'est Drago. »_

Tout en pensant cela, il se frotta contre sa joue.

Allumant sa lampe de chevet, le sauveur lança un regard noir à la fouine, lui en voulant toujours. Mais, ce qu'il vit lui remua étrangement l'estomac : Drago pleurait ! L'animal pleurait !

‒ Mais tu pleures ! s'exclama-t-il.

« Pardonne-moi... Comme je voudrais pouvoir te parler, t'expliquer, te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi... », pensa très fort la petite bête.

‒ Tu me promets de m'expliquer pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça quand tu le pourras ? le questionna Harry, comme s'il comprenait sa détresse.

Drago hocha la tête.

‒ Vient, dit alors doucement l'ex-griffondor en faisant de la place à son côté.

Drago s'approcha et il le serra délicatement contre lui en lui murmurant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'était plus fâché.

Il ne l'était réellement plus. Voir son ennemi pleurer, bien qu'il ait l'aspect d'une fouine, l'avait bouleversé.

Drago occupait maintenant une place importante dans sa vie, bien qu'il ne se l'avouait pas...

Ils finirent par s'endormir, toujours l'un contre l'autre.


	8. Pensées

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien =)_

_Bonne lecture,_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 7 : pensées.<em>

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se trouvait toujours bien au chaud dans le coup du survivant.

« Merlin, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Potter pouvait sentir bon... », songea-t-il avant de s'effarer devant une telle pensée.

« Ai-je vraiment trouvé que Potter sentait bon !? »

Décidant de ne plus y penser et se sentant bien là où il était, l'ex vert et argent se cala dans le cou de son ennemi et tenta de se rendormir.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi fatiguant d'être une fouine… Déjà que ça n'est pas de tout repos d'être un Malefoy… et le plus beau en plus ! »

Seulement, Harry étant extrêmement chatouilleux, il s'éveilla à son contact.

‒ Drago... Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles... pesta-t-il gentiment.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu es confortable, Potter »

‒ Tu trouves que je suis confortable? S'étonna le survivant.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent un moment, choqués. Puis, Malefoy prit la « parole ».

« Tu m'entends ? », demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui.

Ils se turent, se demandant comment une telle chose était possible.

Finalement, Drago sursauta.

‒ Qui a-t-il ? l'interrogea l'ancien griffondor, surpris.

« Est-ce que... »

La fouine se tut, hésitante.

‒ Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

« Tu es toujours faché ? »

Même en pensée, sa voix était faible, comme s'il était un peu inquiet.

‒ Faché ?

Harry ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Pour hier... »

Alors, il comprit.

‒ Non. Et je te l'avais déjà dit hier, lui sourit-il. Cependant, c'est vrai que j'aimerais comprendre, ajouta-t-il.

Alors, Drago lui raconta tout difficilement. Il le lui avait promis.

Quand il eut finit de lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa réaction, il vit l'ex rouge et or lui faire un sourire compatissant.

‒ Jamais je ne t'aurais fait une chose pareille, lui assura-t-il.

« Maintenant, je le sais, oui ».

‒ Je te dois des excuses, Drago...

« Hein ? Mais, tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi qui t'es blessé. », s'étonna la fouine.

‒ Je ne parle pas de ça, expliqua Harry, mais du fait qu'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je t'ai toujours traité comme un fils à papa, un fil de mangemort alors que, tu n'es pas comme ça. Je m'en suis aperçu lors de notre sixième année, même si j'ai préféré fermer les yeux, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai su quand tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Et puis, il y a aussi la fois où, au manoir Malefoy, tu as dit ne pas savoir si c'était moi alors que je savais que tu m'avais parfaitement reconnu, et ce malgré le sort d'Hermione. 3n fait, tu as toujours été une victime, tu as toujours eu besoin d'aide. Tu voulais t'en sortir, pouvoir faire tes propres choix, mais tu n'y arrivais pas seul et, j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas le voir. Mais si je pouvais remonter le temps, cette aide, je t'aiderais... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Profondément touché par ce qu'il entendait, l'ancien serpentard ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes et alla se blottir contre le corps du survivant.

« Merci, Potter », fit-il, sincère.

‒ Harry. Moi, c'est Harry, le corrigea-t-il, souriant.

« Merci… Harry ».

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ?<em>

_La suite demain =)_


	9. Proposition

_Comme promis, la suite ^^_

_Bonne lecture =)_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 8: Proposition.<em>

‒ Ça y est ! s'écria le survivant en se réveillant un matin.

« Quoi ? », sursauta Drago.

‒ J'ai trouvé !

« Trouvé quoi ? »

‒ Pourquoi j'entends tes pensées !

« Tu cherchais donc depuis hier ? », s'étonna la fouine.

‒ Oui… ça m'intriguait, avoua-t-il.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as trouvé ou tu comptes continuer à tourner autour du pot ? »

Sans faire attention au sarcasme – c'était tout de même Malefoy –, Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait dû lancer un informulé de légilimencie inconsciemment. Ce sort avait donc relié leurs esprits.

« Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir lancé un sort... », protesta l'animal.

‒ Je te l'ai dit, c'était inconscient. Seulement...

« Seulement ? »

L'ex-serpentard n'aimait pas tellement le ton employé…

‒ Dans le livre où j'ai découvert cela, ils disent que le sort ne s'active que si le lanceur, donc toi, veut vraiment partager quelque chose avec le receveur, moi...

« Je voulais vraiment que tu saches le pourquoi de ma réaction... », comprit Drago.

Il regretta presque immédiatement de s'être confié aussi facilement. Mais que lui arrivait-il ces jours-ci ? Mutait-il en griffondor ? Ou pire, en poufsouffle ?

‒ Je vois, se contenta de répondre l'ancien rouge et or. Ça ne te dérange pas que j'entende tes pensées ?

« Non, parce que je pense que tu n'entendais que les pensées que je voulais bien que tu entendes ».

Et de toute façon, il leur fallait bien un moyen de communiquer…

‒ Ça me rassure.

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna-t-il.

‒ Oui. Je n'aurais pas aimé te priver de ta liberté de penser.

Intérieurement, Drago sourit. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais.

Soudain, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre et le sauveur alla lui ouvrir. C'était un rapace livreur venu apporter la gazette du sorcier. La prenant, Harry remit sept noises à l'animal. Un titre accrocha son attention et il lut l'article.

‒ Oh...

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? », s'inquiéta son ennemi.

‒ Tu devrais voir ça, souffla-t-il.

Le griffondor lui mit le journal sous le nez et le laissa lire.

_« L'héritier Malefoy, ruiné ?_

_Suite à l'arrestation du mangemort Lucius Malefoy et de sa femme Narcissa, le ministère de la magie avait ordonné la saisie du manoir Malefoy, où le lord noir avait jadis séjourné._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de la fortune du jeune Malefoy d'être saisie. Étant donné que Drago Lucius Malefoy n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis un moment déjà, le ministre de la magie a ordonné la saisie de son coffre-fort à Gringotts._

_Cet argent devrait, selon les dernières rumeurs, servir à payer les soins des victimes graves de la guerre..._

_Plus d'informations en page cinq »._

‒ Ça va ? lui demanda doucement le survivant

« Ça devait finir par arriver... »

‒ Tu t'en doutais ?

« Évidemment. Dès qu'ils ont saisi le manoir, je me suis demandé quand ils allaient saisir le coffre ».

Harry arrivait à sentir la détresse dans ses pensées…

‒ Mais, ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as été innocenté après la guerre ! C'est du pur vol !

Il continua de pester contre le ministère et ses agissements et, même si Drago lui en était reconnaissant, il savait que cela ne servait à rien.

« Harry... », l'interrompit-il.

‒ Oui ?

« Laisse tomber l'affaire... Pour les gens, je serai toujours l'horrible Malefoy, quoi que je puisse faire. Cela fait deux ans – en plus des années à Poudlard je veux dire – que je vis avec cette réputation… Une fois qu'ils m'auront tout pris, ils me laisseront peut-être enfin tranquille. »

‒ Mais... protesta l'ex rouge et or.

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis… Et puis, cet argent, c'est celui de mon père, pas le mien. Je n'en veux pas. Quitte à ce que l'on me le retire, je suis heureux qu'il serve à soigner des gens ».

« Ma réputation est foutue après ce que je viens de lui dire », songea-t-il pour lui-même.

‒ Tu vaux tellement mieux que ceux qui te prennent tout, tu le sais ça ? murmura Harry. Néanmoins, sans argent et sans toit, comment feras-tu une fois retransformer ?

« J'essaierai de trouver un travail où l'on voudra bien de moi ».

‒ Et, pour le logement ?

L'ancien serpentard ne répondit pas, n'aimant pas montrer ses faiblesses. Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait nulle part où aller.

‒ Tu... Tu pourrais rester ici le temps de trouver, proposa timidement son (ex ?) ennemi.

La fouine releva la tête. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

‒ Je sais qu'il y a eu pas mal de différents entre nous, mais tu ne mérites pas ça... Personne ne le mérite. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves à la rue sans rien.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. Ce serait profiter de ta générosité. »

‒ Ça ne me gêne pas, je serais même content de pouvoir t'aider. Et puis, je ne savais pas qu'un Malefoy avait de tels principes, le charria-t-il.

« C'est une décision que tu pourrais regretter... Je ne suis pas toujours de bonne compagnie », répondit-il, ne relevant pas la dernière phrase.

‒ Je sais. Mais je crois pouvoir dire que moi non plus, concéda l'ex-griffondor. Nous sommes bien arrivés à nous supporter jusque-là, pourquoi pas un peu plus ?

« Jamais à court d'arguments hein ? »

‒ Non, sourit-il. Alors, tu acceptes ?

‒ Si je dis oui, tu me feras encore de la mousse au chocolat ? »

Le sauveur acquiesça, avant de partir dans un long fou rire.

* * *

><p><em>Même s'il est court, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ^^<em>

_A demain =)_


	10. Ballade

_Voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews ^^_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 9 : Ballade.<em>

Harry regardait Drago ruminer silencieusement. Il savait que, malgré les apparences, l'ex serpentard était blessé par les agissements du ministère, même si ce n'était pas une question d'argent. Cela, il l'avait bien compris.

‒ Drago ? l'appela-t-il.

« Oui ? »

‒ Est- ce que ça va ?

« Très bien et toi ? », fut la réponse, presque acerbe.

‒ Arrête ton char. Je vois bien que depuis que tu as lu le journal, quelque chose ne va pas...

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

‒ Comme tu veux, répondit l'ancien griffondor, vexé.

« Excuse-moi, Harry, je suis sur les nerfs... », dit la fouine au bout de deux minutes.

‒ Ce n'est rien. Rien en t'obliges à m'en parler, répliqua le survivant, un tout petit peu sèchement.

« Tu... »

‒ Je ? le reprit-il, plus doucement.

« Tu crois que les gens m'accepteront un jour ? »

Son ton de voix était très bas, comme las.

Alors, c'était ça qui le tracassait : l'opinion que les autres avaient de lui. Harry fut peiné pour Drago. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place en ce moment.

‒ Je ne sais pas, mais si quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que moi a pu le faire, tout le monde le peut, sourit-il.

Sautant sur les genoux du survivant, l'animal lui fit un câlin, façon fouine. L'ex rouge et or le caressa et déclara :

‒ Je ne t'aurai jamais cru si câlin...

« Dit celui qui, en ce moment, me caresse le dos... »

Se rendant compte de cela, Harry stoppa tout mouvement, au plus grand mécontentement de l'ancien vert et argent.

« Hé ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre ! »

Le sauveur rit et recommença ses caresses.

‒ Tu ne sais toujours pas comment te retransformer ?

« Non et mon corps d'Apollon me manque... »

‒ Je vois que le fait d'être changé en fouine ne t'a pas fait perdre ta modestie... se moqua-t-il.

« Ose dire que je suis moche pour voir ! »

‒ Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que tu es une très jolie fouine.

« Harry ! », rouspéta Drago_._

‒ C'est moi.

« Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! », râla-t-il.

‒ Fais pas cette tête, je te taquine, c'est tout.

« Dis-moi... », fit-il, presque doucereusement.

‒ Oui ?

« Je crois bien me souvenir que tu es chatouilleux... »

Se disant, il se mit à courir sur le torse et les côtes du survivant, en le chatouillant de ses pattes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

‒ HAHAHA, Drago HAHA, Arr… HAHAHA, arrête ça... HAHAHAHAHA.

« Avoue que je suis beau alors... »

N'en pouvant plus de se faire ainsi torturer, Harry le lui avoua et l'ex serpentard cessa son attaque.

« J'aime mieux ça »,lui dit-il en reprenant place sur ses genoux.

‒ Drago ?

« Mmh ? »

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus depuis que Ron t'a jeté ce sort ?

« Pourquoi ? »

‒ J'ai cru comprendre que ta vie n'avait pas été toute rose ces dernières années et...

« Et tu te demandais ce que je pouvais bien regretter dans tous mes malheurs. »

‒ En quelque sorte.

« Voler... ça me manque beaucoup. Quand je suis sur mon balai, j'oublie tout, mais ce n'est plus possible maintenant... »

‒ Tu... Tu aimerais que je t'emmené voler ?

« Tu ferais ça ? », espéra-t-il.

‒ Si ça peut te remonter le moral, oui.

« Merci ! »

Ainsi, ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à voler, ne se souciant pas de l'heure, se sentant simplement heureux et se découvrant plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient d'abord cru.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de toujours suivre ma fanfiction, cela me fait très plaisir =)<em>

_Un avis ?_

_A lundi pour la suite ^^_


	11. Maudits soient-ils

_Comme promis, voilà la suite =)_

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ^^_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 10 : Maudits soient-ils !<em>

Drago sursauta lorsque Harry rentra en claquant la porte de son appartement.

‒ Maudits soient-ils, tous autant qu'ils sont ! pesta le survivant.

« Qui donc ? », l'interrogea la fouine, étonnée.

‒ Ces enfoirés du ministère !

« Tu étais au ministère ? »

L'animal allait de surprise en surprise.

‒ Oui...

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Harry le regarda et s'assit dans un fauteuil avant de soupirer. Drago, n'ayant jamais été d'un naturel très patient, s'exclama mentalement :

« Tu comptes me le dire un jour !? »

‒ Je ne sais pas.

L'ex vert et argent fût surpris par cette réponse et ne voulut bien évidemment pas s'en contenter.

« Et pourquoi diable ne me le dirais-tu pas ? », s'emporta-t-il.

Après tout, on est un Malefoy, ou on ne l'est pas.

‒ Parce que je ne sais pas quelle va être ta réaction...

« Pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen... »_, _lui rétorqua-t-il en bon serpentard.

‒ Très bien, très bien ! capitula l'ex rouge et or. J'étais au ministère parce que j'avais une requête à faire...

« Laquelle ? »

‒ Je voulais qu'on te rende ton manoir et ta fortune…

« Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que ça m'était égal ! »se fâcha-t-il.

‒ Peut-être, mais, moi vois-tu, ça ne m'est pas égal !

Bien qu'ils soient désormais amis, la réplique du survivant laissa Drago sans voix. Il n'avait guère l'habitude que qui que ce soit se préoccupe un tant soit peu de son sort. On lui avait tant de fois répété qu'il méritait tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il en était venu à penser pareille...

‒ Drago, ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça sous prétexte que tu es un Malefoy ! C'est tout simplement dégueulasse ! Tu es plus qu'un nom, qu'un passé, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Tu n'es pas non plus tes parents et tu n'es aucunement responsable de leurs actes. Tu as été innocenté après la guerre. À l'époque, tu n'étais qu'un adolescent endoctriné...

Quelqu'un prenait enfin sa défense et se moquait qu'il soit un Malefoy...

« C'est… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… », songea-t-il pour lui-même.

‒ Parce que tu portes le nom de Malefoy, ils te jugent et se permettent l'inadmissible envers toi. Mais le pire de tout, c'est que tu t'en fous, tu ne te défends même pas ! Je ne peux pas le comprendre, avoua le survivant.

« Je... Je n'en avais plus l'envie... ni la force... »

‒ Et bien, sache que dès que tu auras retrouvé ton corps, je te traîne jusque-là, que tu le veuilles ou non, pour que tu récupères tes droits ! On ne m'a rien accordé aujourd'hui parce que tu n'étais pas là et je doute fort que leur amener une fouine soit une bonne idée... Mais, crois-moi, poursuivit-il, cette histoire n'en restera pas là ! Je refuse qu'on continue de te voler et de te discriminer de la sorte !

« Je viendrais », l'informa l'animal, ravi d'avoir trouvé un allié.

Harry sourit, content d'avoir pu raisonner l'ex serpentard. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du tort, c'était une promesse.

« Foi de Potter, ça n'arrivera plus », jura-t-il mentalement.

L'ex vert et argent était heureux, tout simplement heureux. Quelqu'un le voyait enfin comme un sorcier, comme Drago et non comme Malefoy. Qui plus est, ce quelqu'un voulait vraiment l'aider et lui accordait sa confiance. Harry, son pire ennemi à Poudlard, désirait l'aider. Cela faisait longtemps que l'ancien serpentard n'y croyait plus.

Il voulut parler, remercier Harry, lui dire à quel point il était touché et heureux grâce à lui, à ses paroles, à ses actes, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne trouva pas les mots.

Alors, il décida de s'exprimer autrement : il sauta sur les genoux de l'ancien griffondor, grimpa sur son épaule et se frotta délicatement sur sa joue avant d'enfuir sa petite tête dans son cou.


	12. Réveil

_La suite, bonne lecture =)_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 11 : Réveil.<em>

Comme à son habitude, Drago s'était endormi blotti dans le cou du survivant. Un peu comme si c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait toutefois que l'ex rouge et or ne lui rappelle pas son lieu de sommeil, sinon, il prenait la mouche, fierté de Malefoy oblige.

Ce matin-là, Harry s'éveilla une fois encore chatouillé par l'ancien serpentard. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit pas le museau de l'animal remuer dans son cou, mais bien une tête blonde. Surpris, il faillit crier, mais se retint à temps, ne voulant pas réveiller celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Détaillant son ennemi du regard, Harry remarqua qu'il avait toujours deux oreilles de fouine sur le haut de son crâne. Il n'avait pas réussi à se retransformer intégralement !

Il décida alors de l'éveiller doucement, afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

‒ Drago... l'appela-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

‒ Drago, réveille-toi... insista-t-il.

* * *

><p>Drago somnolait et se sentait terriblement bien, comme sur un nuage. Il était enveloppé dans une agréable chaleur et envahi par une odeur fort plaisante. Il ne voulait pas bouger ni quitter ce cocon bienfaiteur.<p>

Malheureusement pour lui, une voix, certes très douce, le sortit peu à peu de sa transe et l'ancien serpentard immergea lentement.

‒ Drago, réveille-toi... entendit-il.

« Je suis si bien là, pas maintenant… »

Mais il finit quand même par ouvrir lentement les yeux.

‒ Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

‒ En chair et en os. Je peux même en dire autant pour toi !

Alors, l'ex vert et argent réalisa ! Il avait retrouvé son corps ! Il en aurait bien sauté de goï, mais sa gaieté diminua fortement lorsque le survivant lui avoua qu'il avait gardé ses oreilles d'animal.

‒ C'est affreux ! s'exclama-t-il, soudainement horrifié.

« Mon si beau visage… Défiguré par ses oreilles ! », songea-t-il.

‒ Ce n'est pas si grave... tenta de la consoler l'ex-griffondor.

‒ Je suis défiguré !

‒ Si tu as réussi à retrouver ton corps, tu parviendras à les faire disparaître.

‒ Tu crois ?

Sa voix était tellement suppliante que, sans savoir pourquoi, le survivant eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

‒ J'en suis sûr, le rassura-t-il.

Se calmant, Drago se regarda, tout de même très heureux de ne plus avoir entièrement l'aspect d'une fouine. Harry, lui, se recoucha.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna le fils Malefoy.

« Il ne va quand même pas se rendormir alors que je suis retransformé et à côté de lui !? ».

‒ Je comptais faire la grasse matinée, avoua-t-il.

« Apparemment si… Il me fait confiance ? », s'étonna l'ancien serpentard se sentant heureux malgré lui.

‒ Est-ce que... voulut-il lui demander.

Mais il se coupa. Il ne pouvait pas lui réclamer une chose pareille. Il avait bien trop peur d'être repoussé.

‒ Oui ? l'encouragea Harry, d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

‒ Ça te dérange si je fais la grasse matinée avec toi ?

‒ Pas du tout, fut la réponse.

Heureux qu'Harry ne le rejette pas maintenant qu'il n'était plus une fouine, Drago se recoucha à ses côtés et, inconsciemment, vint loger sa tête dans le cou de l'ex rouge et or.

Celui-ci sourit, Drago avait les mêmes gestes que lorsqu'il était sous sa forme animale.

« C'est touchant », se surprit-il à penser.

Et juste avant de s'abandonner au bras de Morphée, le survivant l'enlaça de ses bras...

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu. Un avis ?<em>

_A demain pour le prochain chapitre =)_


	13. Orage

_Voilà la suite ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. _

_Le chapitre est court, mais bonne lecture quand même =)_

**_Petite réponse pour lunastick : Oui, il adore ça ! ;)  
><em>**

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 12 : Orage.<em>

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Drago tentait en vain de faire disparaître ses maudites oreilles de fouine.

Fatigué, il alla se coucher de bonne heure. Comme il n'y avait qu'un lit dans l'appartement, les deux sorciers le partageaient à tour de rôle. Une légère barrière s'était installée entre eux depuis que l'ex-serpentard avait recouvré une apparence humaine, et aucun des deux n'osaient en parler à l'autre…

Plus tard, alors que l'ex vert et argent était déjà au pays des songes, Harry, dont c'était au tour d'avoir le lit, se coucha et s'endormit à son tour.

Un bruit sourd de tonnerre retentit dans le calme de la nuit et la pluie tomba à verse.

* * *

><p>Dans un appartement de Londres, un jeune homme blond avec deux petites oreilles pointues s'éveilla en sursaut et se mit à trembler de tout son être. Il avait toujours détesté l'orage...<p>

Un second coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel et une larme vint rouler sur la joue du sorcier, qui tremblota de plus belle et émit une sorte de couinement, réveillant l'ancien griffondor dormant non loin de là.

‒ Drago ? l'interrogea ce dernier, inquiet.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il alluma la lampe et vit l'ex vert et argent trembler. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

‒ Tu as peur de l'orage ? le questionna-t-il.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Ne supportant pas de voir son Drago dans cet état, le survivant l'appela et lui demanda de le rejoindre.

‒ Pourquoi ferais-je un truc pareil ? l'attaqua le fils Malefoy.

« Sa maudite fierté », pesta Harry.

‒ Viens, tu as peur.

‒ Pas du tout !

‒ Drago… Je suis ton ami.

‒ Un Malefoy n'a pas d'amis !

‒ Mais un Malefoy a très mauvais caractère !

Comme il se doutait que la tête de mufle en face de lui ne ferait plus rien, le sauveur se leva et vint se mettre à ses côtés. Puis, malgré ses nombreuses protestations, il le prit dans ses bras et entreprit le bercer doucement, lui susurrant de temps en temps des paroles de réconfort pour l'apaiser.

Tendrement bercé et se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de l'ex-griffondor, Drago se calma quelque peu, mais ces tremblements ne cessèrent pas pour autant.

‒ Depuis quand as-tu peur de l'orage ? lui demanda l'ancien rouge et or.

‒ Je n'ai… pas peur !

‒ Drago… soupira-t-il.

‒ Depuis... Depuis toujours... avoua-t-il enfin. Mon père me disait souvent, quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, qu'il fallait que je sois fort et que cette stupide peur partirait. Mais je ne suis qu'un lâche... Je ne suis pas assez fort et cette peur n'est jamais partie...

‒ Tu n'es pas un lâche, Drago.

Ce dernier eut un ricanement sarcastique avant qu'un violent coup de tonnerre ne le fasse sursauter. Voyant cela, Harry le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et lui dit :

‒ La preuve : tu as décidé d'affronter le ministère.

‒ Parce que tu es là. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait seul...

‒ Mais tu n'es pas seul.

‒ C'est vrai… J'ai un ami désormais, répondit l'ex vert et argent, comme pour se faire pardonner les mots prononcés plus tôt.

Alors, sans s'en rendre d'abord compte, Drago déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du survivant, murmura un doux « merci » et se laissa complètement aller dans l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait, oubliant l'orage et se rendormant paisiblement.

Harry, lui, sentit des papillons lui chatouiller l'estomac lorsque les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur sa joue et, le regardant replonger dans le sommeil, il se laissa aller contre lui, ne relâchant pas son étreinte, et se rendormit également.

* * *

><p><em>A demain pour la suite =)<em>


	14. Vengeance ?

_Voici le chapitre 13 ! =)_

_Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews et encouragements ^^_

_Le chapitre est assez court, mais je tenais à la garder comme ça. Bonne lecture =)_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 13 : Vengeance ?<em>

‒ Drago ? L'interpella le survivant.

‒ Oui ?

‒ Comptes-tu te venger de Ron ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'ex-serpentard ne répondit pas de suite, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer délicatement que oui, il comptait bien faire payer son geste à Weasley.

Il se doutait que l'ancien griffondor ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire, mais pour une question d'honneur et de dignité, il devait absolument prendre une vengeance.

Finalement, il choisit de jouer le jeu de la franchise.

‒ Oui, j'y compte bien ! avoua-t-il.

Voyant que l'ex rouge et or allait ouvrir la bouche et parler, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

‒ Écoute, je sais que tu vas probablement vouloir m'en empêcher et je crois que je te comprends vu qu'il s'agit de ton meilleur ami, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne peux tolérer le fait qu'il m'ait agressé de la sorte dans la rue pour ensuite me transformer en fouine !

‒ Drago, je...

‒ Non, attends, le coupa-t-il. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : qu'il a agi sous le coup de la colère et qu'il ne se souvient même pas du sort qu'il a lancé, mais, pour moi ça ne change rien et...

‒ Drago !

Le survivant avait haussé le temps.

Surpris, l'ancien vert et argent stoppa toute parole.

‒ Tu veux bien m'écouter, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda alors gentiment Harry.

Il hocha la tête.

‒ Je ne voulais pas t'en empêcher, mais bien te proposer mon aide...

‒ Tu... Tu... Quoi !?

« Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû mal comprendre… », se rassura Drago.

‒ Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre, voire même louche, mais saches que je désapprouve le comportement de Ron à ton égard. Tu sais, il a toujours été assez borné et ne comprend pas, où très difficilement, que quel que soit le camp dans lequel nous étions, nous sommes tous des victimes de la guerre... Je considère Ron comme mon frère, mais ce qu'il a fait est inexcusable. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'une petite vengeance ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas le traumatiser à vie...

‒ Je te promets que ça ne sera qu'une simple vengeance bien méritée et j'accepte ton aide avec plaisir ! rit l'ancien serpentard.

« Je vais faire un mauvais tour à la belette avec mon ancien ennemi… Si un jour on m'avait dit ça, j'aurais probablement ri ».

Son ami lui sourit.

‒ Harry ? l'appela-t-il.

‒ Hum ?

‒ Avec ce que tu as dit il y a deux minutes, lorsque nous étions toujours à Poudlard, tu ne me détestais donc pas parce que j'étais dans le mauvais camp ?

‒ Non, ce n'était pas ton choix, expliqua-t-il. Je te détestais parce que tu étais imbu de ta personne, prétentieux, que tu insultais mes amis et parce que ton narcissisme m'agaçait, mais récemment, j'ai constaté avec joie que tout le monde pouvait changer...

Le cœur de Drago fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il lui offrit son sourire le plus radieux.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ^^<em>

_A demain ou à samedi pour la suite =)_


	15. Dispute et cauchemar

_Voila la suite, merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_Et surtout, bonne lecture =)_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 14 : Dispute et cauchemar.<em>

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le survivant était parti en claquant violemment la porte et que Drago pestait, assis dans un fauteuil.

Ce dernier s'était querellé avec Harry jusqu'à en venir aux mots qui blessent le plus. Pourtant, le départ de leur dispute avait été plutôt innocent. Juste une remarque sur ses deux petites oreilles de fouine.

Malheureusement, il avait répliqué, tout s'était envenimé et, finalement, il avait fini par lui reprocher d'être en grande partie responsable de la guerre...

Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas ses paroles, mais c'était trop tard... Il les avait dites et l'ex rouge et or était parti...

Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais sa fierté l'en avait empêchée !

« Je suis le roi des idiots… », se maudit-il intérieurement.

Drago avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le seul véritable ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu…

* * *

><p>Le soir, bien après qu'il ne soit rentré chez lui, Harry demeurait furieux. Même s'il ne disait rien, cela se voyait sur son visage et Drago préféra passer la nuit sur le canapé que dans la chambre. Il ne désirait pas risquer une seconde dispute et ne savait comment s'excuser.<p>

« Mieux vaut donc que je reste à l'écart », songeait-il tristement.

Ce soir-là, Drago s'endormit très difficilement, ses pensées tournées vers l'ancien rouge et or...

* * *

><p>Au beau milieu de la nuit, l'ex serpentard fut éveillé par un cri provenant de la chambre d'Harry.<p>

Inquiet, il se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla voir.

Le survivant devait sans doute faire un cauchemar et, au vu de ses expressions faciales, celui-ci devait être atroce…

Voir son ami ainsi paniqué dans son sommeil tua la fierté de Drago qui se pencha et le réveilla, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état.

Sortant de son rêve, Harry agrippa l'ancien vert et argent comme si sa vie en dépendait, laissant ses larmes couler librement.

‒ Je suis là, c'est fini... lui murmura presque tendrement le blond. Je suis là.

Harry se calma puis, se remémorant les événements de l'après-midi, s'éloigna un peu du semi-mustélidé, qui perçut son malaise.

‒ Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui... souffla-t-il, bafouillant presque. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi ni dire ce que je t'ai dit... Je ne le pensais pas et je ne le penserai jamais ! affirma-t-il, penaud.

Harry réfléchit, se sentant toujours en colère. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Drago. Plus maintenant. Il tenait trop à lui pour ça.

Surtout que son ami était venu le réconforter malgré leur dispute cinglante de l'après-midi et s'était excusé alors que c'était lui qui, au fond, avait démarré leur querelle.

« Même si je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait si mal ma remarque ».

‒ Tu sais, dit-il, en fait, tes oreilles de fouine, je les aime bien...

Drago sourit, soulagé et se glissa aux côtés du sauveur. Il était pardonné.

Se sentant bien près de lui, il espéra que c'était réciproque. Il voulait protéger Harry, l'empêcher d'avoir de nouveaux cauchemars.

« Je m'attache bien trop à lui… Ce n'est pas normal »

‒ Je ne te savais pas si protecteur, se moqua l'ex rouge et or, taquin.

Drago rougit et bafouilla une réponse. Voyant cela Harry se contenta de sourire et se blottit contre lui, étrangement serein et confiant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla après une curieusement bonne nuit de sommeil. Plus aucun mauvais rêve n'était venu le troubler. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son ami. Étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient mutuellement. Et quelque part, cela lui faisait peur.<p>

« Dans quelle direction nous dirigeons-nous ? », se demandait-il.

En y réfléchissant bien, beaucoup de choses les rapprochaient : ils avaient tous deux perdu leur parrain, n'avaient pas eu une bonne enfance, avaient été les « marionnettes » d'une guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas voulue et se sentaient aussi seul l'un que l'autre.

Le survivant devait quand même bien se l'avouer, depuis que l'ex serpentard vivait chez lui, ses journées étaient égayées. Il se sentait beaucoup moins seul et pour cela, il était très reconnaissant envers le blond.

Regardant Drago dormir, il ne put que remarquer à quel point il était beau quand il arborait cet air calme et paisible. On aurait pu le comparer à un ange...

« Ai-je vraiment comparé Drago Malefoy à un ange ? ». Cette question le troublait. Il décida toutefois de ne pas y faire attention. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement envie d'y réfléchir.

Malgré lui, il ne sut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser papillon sur la joue de Drago, qui ouvrit les yeux et le regarda quelques instants.

‒ Bonjour, finit-il par dire, enseommeilé.

« Ouf… Il n'a rien remarqué… »

‒ Bonjour, répondit alors le survivant. Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin aujourd'hui ?

En guise de réponse, l'ex serpentard lui envoya un oreiller dans la figure. Le sauveur rit et riposta avec son propre coussin. S'en suivit ensuite une véritable bataille entre nos deux protagonistes.

‒ Toujours aussi mature qu'à Poudlard, commenta Drago.

Pour toute réponse, le survivant lui tira la langue, le faisant rire.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago, curieux et désireux de savoir, demanda à Harry ce qui hantait ses songes. Celui-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire et l'ancien vert et argent regretta de suite sa question...

‒ Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te le rappeler... s'excusa-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler.

‒ Certaines nuits, murmura Harry, je rêve que je n'ai pas réellement réussi à tuer Voldemort, qu'une partie de lui est en moi et... qu'elle gagne du terrain sur ma personnalité. Je suis toujours là, mais je ne suis plus capable de rien sauf de penser... Je ne peux que regarder tous les gens que j'aime, tous ceux qui ont confiance en moi mourir de la main du monstre que je suis devenu... Chacune de ces nuits, je dois affronter les visages des victimes qui se décomposent sous la peur, l'effroi et l'incompréhension...

Durant son récit, Drago s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras, compatissant à sa douleur.

‒ Tu vois, tu l'as finalement eu, ton câlin, fit-il pour le détendre un peu. Et… si je savais comment te débarrasser de ce cauchemar, crois-moi, je le ferai sans hésitation, lui déclara-t-il, sincère.

‒ Merci... Parfois, j'ai même peur de m'endormir, mais, quand tu es là, ça va... osa avouer le survivant, se surprenant.

‒ N'aie plus peur, je suis là... Je veillerai sur toi...

Harry laissa alors échapper un soupir de bien-être, qui n'échappa pas à l'ex vert et argent…

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ? =)<em>

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^_


	16. Potion miracle et effet secondaire

_Voilà la suite ^^_

_Bonne lecture,_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 15 : Potion miracle et effet secondaire<em>

Harry et Drago étaient sortis faire un peu de Quidditch à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer un peu les idées.

Ce jour-là, ils s'amusèrent à un point tel qu'ils ne virent pas l'heure passer et rentrèrent tard. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrir que George Weasley les attendait patiemment, ayant dû venir par cheminette.

‒ Harry... Malefoy, les salua-t-il une fois qu'ils furent arrivés.

‒ Bonjour, George, rétorqua Harry. Au fait, il s'appelle Drago, précisa-t-il.

« Il est tant que les choses changent », songea le survivant.

‒ Comme tu veux, répondit évasivement le rouquin. J'ai bien reçu ta lettre concernant le problème des oreilles de Mal... Drago, s'empressa-t-il de rectifier sous le regard du sauveur. Lee a un ami qui étudie les potions – comme tu le savais déjà – et il m'a donné ceci. Cette potion devrait faire disparaître ses oreilles, les informa-t-il. Cependant, je ne connais pas les effets secondaires...

Regardant Harry, Drago lui dit :

‒ Je ne savais pas que tu cherchais une potion pour moi.

‒ Je n'étais pas sûr que Lee et George pourraient se la procurer, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas voulu te donner de faux espoirs.

L'ex serpentard sourit et le rouquin en fut étonné. Il ne lui connaissait pas cette expression !

« Ai-je bien vu un Malerfoy sourire ? », se demanda-t-il.

‒ Merci pour ton aide, George, déclara Harry, heureux.

‒ De rien, j'espère que ça va marcher.

‒ Merci, fit Drago, sincère.

George lui sourit, réalisant qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte et remarquant qu'Harry et lui avaient l'air... très proche...

Remettant la potion à l'ancien vert et argent, il resta ensuite dîner avec eux.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, quand vint le moment de partir, George se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura, de manière à être entendu de lui seul :<p>

‒ Si tu l'aimes, ne le laisse pas filer.

En disant au revoir à Drago, il répéta son manège, mais cette fois, il prononça ceci :

‒ Harry mérite d'être heureux... Et toi aussi.

Et il partit, les laissant tous deux plus que perplexes.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la nuit approcha, Harry demanda à son ami s'il voulait courir le risque de prendre la potion, sans rien savoir des effets secondaires.<p>

‒ Le courage est une caractéristique griffondorienne, mais je ferai avec ! plaisanta-t-il en l'avalant cul sec.

Drago sentit alors une sensation de picotement sur le haut de son crâne et, lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, ses oreilles de fouine avaient disparu...

« Victoire ! », songea-t-il, ravi.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il avait décidé de paresser au lit pendant que le survivant allait faire quelques courses, Drago sut enfin ce qu'étaient les effets secondaires. S'il avait su qu'ils seraient si terribles, jamais il n'aurait accepté de boire cette potion !<p>

Tous les quarts d'heure, il était secoué de violents et douloureux spasmes dans tout le corps. Il ne pouvait pas les contrôler et ceux-ci le faisaient atrocement souffrir.

« Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête vite ! », pria-t-il.

Comme Harry n'était pas là, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour trouver une solution. Il ne lui restait déjà plus que cinq minutes avant que les spasmes ne l'assaillissent de nouveau...

Soudain, le survivant rentra dans l'appartement. Désespéré, l'ex serpentard l'appela.

‒ Harry ! cria-t-il.

‒ Qui a-t-il ? s'alarma de suite celui-ci, en venant à ses côtés.

Il lui résuma toute la situation.

‒ Je suis vraiment désolé, Drago, je ne savais pas que la potion aurait cet effet-là... s'attrista le sauveur, inquiet.

‒ Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassura son ami.

‒ J'appelle Lee par cheminette pour voir s'il sait quelque chose.

‒ Non, ne me laisse pas, l'implora-t-il.

Mais déjà, le survivant était dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

><p>Quand Harry revint avec les informations, il trouva Drago étendu par terre, parcouru de violents soubresauts.<p>

‒ Drago ! cria-t-il en se précipitant près de lui. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

Mais l'ancien vert et argent avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre…

Le serrant tout contre lui, l'ex-griffondor lança un sort de partage de douleur, pour limiter ses souffrances.

‒ Lee m'a dit qu'il a trouvé ce que tu as, lui expliqua-t-il tout en passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. D'après lui, tu en as encore pour une vingtaine de minutes. Donc, tu devras supporter ça quelquefois à nouveau.

Drago acquiesça et essaya de parler, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

‒ Ne force pas, tu te ferais mal.

Finalement, quand les spasmes eurent disparu, Harry était aussi mal en point que lui, pour avoir partagé sa douleur.

‒ Ne refais jamais ça ! le réprimanda Drago.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Le sort de partage de douleur !

‒ Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser comme ça...

‒ Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi ou à cause de moi, répliqua Drago.

‒ Drago, je souffre rien qu'en te voyant souffrir et atténuer ta douleur diminue également ma souffrance, expliqua-t-il.

‒ Mais ça te fait mal.

‒ Moins que de te voir souffrir...

‒ Mais...

‒ Il n'y a pas de « mais », Drago ! le coupa Harry. Je tiens trop à toi pour te regarder sans agir ! Alors, que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout et je partagerai ta douleur !

Prenant la main du griffondor dans la sienne, l'ex serpentard murmura :

‒ Merci d'être là… Toujours là.

Harry serra la main de l'ancien vert et argent à son tour et, en l'embrassant sur la tempe, lui susurra :

‒ Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Jamais. Je te l'ai promis.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ?<em>

_A demain pour le prochain chapitre =)_


	17. La différence entre Chez et Avec

_Bonjour ^^_

_Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez. Merci ! =D  
>Me voilà déjà arrivée au dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je suis très contente d'avoir enfin réussi à la rééditer.<br>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,_

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 16 : La différence entre « Chez » et « Avec ».<em>

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les oreilles de fouine de Drago avaient disparu. Et pourtant, en trois jours, l'ex serpentard n'était pas sorti de chez Harry. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, il avait peur de quitter, même momentanément, le seul endroit où on ne le jugeait pas pour son nom de famille.

Cependant, un après-midi, Harry lui dit :

‒ Il est temps.

‒ Temps ? Temps pour quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

‒ Il faut aller au Ministère. Tu dois récupérer ce qu'il t'appartient.

‒ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta-t-il de se désister.

‒ Drago, souffla le survivant. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Je suis avec toi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Hésitant, il finit toutefois par accepter.

‒ D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il se mettait en route, l'ancien vert et argent interpella son ami.

‒ Harry ?

‒ Oui ?

‒ Merci. Pour tout. Sincèrement.

Pour toute réponse, le sauveur lui offrit un doux sourire. En le voyant, Drago fut prêt à affronter n'importe quoi…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au Ministère et demandèrent à voir le ministre de la magie. Ce droit leur fut immédiatement accordé.

« Il y a au moins un avantage à être celui qui a survécu et gagné », songea Harry.

En entrant dans le bureau du ministre, la première chose qu'ils constatèrent fut que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air enchanté de les voir.

D'abord calmement, Harry expliqua la raison de leur présence, puis devant les tentatives du ministre pour les faire sortir, il haussa le ton. Il ne partirait pas sans avoir obtenu gain de cause !

Finalement, il s'avéra que le manoir Malefoy servait désormais de refuge aux orphelins de la guerre.

Entendant cela, Drago déclara qu'il faisait don de son lieu de vie, mais que comme il n'avait aucune confiance envers le ministère, il souhaitait récupérer l'acte de propriété pour s'assurer personnellement que le manoir resterait bel et bien un refuge.

Ensuite, il demanda qu'on lui rende un tiers de sa fortune, voulant laisser le reste aux blessés de la guerre, comme mentionné dans la gazette du sorcier.

Le ministère n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, au bonheur d'Harry, qui ne pouvait que se réjouir du sourire qu'affichait le blond.

Cependant, en raison des lois, l'ex vert et argent ne pourrait reprendre la clé de son coffre-fort que deux semaines plus tard.

Déjà heureux de pouvoir récupérer son argent, Drago acquiesça, tout sourire.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle, Harry fit de la mousse au chocolat, qu'ils savourèrent tout en discutant.

* * *

><p>Une semaine était déjà passée et le survivant redoutait de plus en plus le moment où l'ancien serpentard retrouverait sa fortune et partirait. Il s'était rendu compte, non sans étonnement, qu'il l'aimait profondément et ne voulait pas le voir partir.<p>

Aussi, décida-t-il de le lui avouer à sa façon.

‒ Drago ?

‒ Oui ?

‒ Je peux te parler ?

‒ Bien sûr, acquiesça l'ex vert et argent, redoutant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

‒ Voilà, je pense que je ne préfère pas te laisser vivre chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un logement.

Le monde s'écroula autour de Drago et, d'une voix tremblante, il demanda :

‒ Tu ne veux plus que je vive chez toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

La détresse se lisait aisément sur son visage et l'ex-griffondor regretta de ne pas lui faire son annonce d'une manière quelque peu différente. Mais bon, il était trop tard. Aussi, d'un ton plus doux, il reprit :

‒ Non. Je veux que tu vives _avec_ moi, et ce pour toujours..., lui dit-il tendrement en se rapprochant et en l'enlaçant.

Submergé par la joie et le soulagement, Drago ne retint pas ses sentiments et embrassa passionnément le survivant.

« Et dire que j'ai tenté de refouler mes sentiments toute la semaine par crainte d'être rejeté », songea-t-il.

Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, l'ex-serpentard se tourna vers son amant.

‒ Harry ? l'interpella-t-il.

‒ Mmh ? sourit-il bêtement.

‒ Tu penses qu'on peut juste légèrement traumatiser Ron ?

‒ Peut-être... Pourquoi ? lui demanda Harry, suspicieux.

‒ Je peux t'embrasser devant lui ?

‒ Tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux et où tu veux, fut la réponse.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et reprit possession des lèvres de son amour.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^<br>N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis =)_

_Je vous dis à demain pour l'épilogue ;)_


	18. Epilogue

_Et voilà, ainsi s'achève cette histoire ^^  
>Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews.<br>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce court épilogue.  
><em>

Plume.

* * *

><p><span><em>Épilogue.<em>

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Drago et Harry vivaient ensemble. Si Ron en avait d'abord été choqué, il s'y était depuis habitué et était même devenu ami avec l'ex vert et argent. Hermione, elle, avait tout de suite été ravie pour eux et leur avait souhaité d'être un couple aussi heureux que le sien.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques disputes, mais leur amour était plus fort et ils les avaient toutes surmontées.

* * *

><p>Un matin, alors qu'Harry sortait tout doucement de son sommeil, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Drago endormi à ses côtés. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui le premier levé.<p>

‒ Drago ? l'appela-t-il, aussi bien inquiet qu'intrigué.

‒ Je suis là., répondit ce dernier en entrant dans la chambre.

Il se précipita aussitôt aux côtés du brun et l'embrassa tendrement.

‒ Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui et toi ? Déjà levé ? s'étonna l'ancien griffondor.

‒ Oui, je voulais te préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit pour nos deux ans, avoua-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

‒ Tu cuisines maintenant ?

« Je vais de surprise en surprise », songea le survivant.

‒ Je t'ai bien observé et je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, mais tu sais, un simple « merci » m'aurait suffi, le taquina son amant.

Souriant, Harry l'embrassa chastement et susurra un doux « merci » contre ses lèvres.

Il était heureux. Le simple fait qu'il ait cuisiné pour lui le comblait de bonheur.

‒ J'espère que tu aimes le pudding, fit Drago.

‒ Du Pudding au petit-déjeuner ?

‒ On ne fête pas nos deux ans tous les jours.

‒ Tu as raison, rit-il.

L'ex vert et argent avant parfois de telles idées.

‒ Je vais finir de préparer, je reviens.

Comme Drago s'éloignait, Harry l'agrippa par la nuque et lui vola un dernier baiser.

L'ancien serpentard revint peu de temps après avec, dans ses mains, un plateau contenant deux plats de pudding. S'assaillant aux côtés de son amant, il lui tendit son plat. Le regardant, Harry remarqua avec étonnement que les granulés que l'ex vert et argent avait dispersés formaient une phrase. Phrase qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Sur le pudding, on pouvait lire : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le survivant tourna la tête vers Drago, qui le regardait tendrement et amoureusement.

‒ Oui, murmura-t-il, ému.

Pour Drago, ce « oui » sonna comme la plus douce des mélodies.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu =)<br>Un avis sur cette fanfiction ? Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques =)_


End file.
